Chronostasis
Hari Kurono (玄くろ野の針はり Kurono Hari), also better known as Chronostasis, is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is a member of the Shie Hassaikai and Overhaul's right-hand man. He is voiced by Takumi Asahina in the Japanese version, and Anthony Bowling in the English dubbed version. History Chronostasis has known Overhaul for years, and agreed with his plan to bring the Yakuza back to power. He stood by Overhaul's side as he made his pitch to the Boss and was also his confidante as he expressed his frustrations. He helped Overhaul experiment on Eri and was present when Overhaul put their boss in a coma. He personally assisted Overhaul in his endeavours to create the quirk destroying bullets from Eri's DNA because he believed in what Overhaul was doing. Overhaul calls him Chrono for short. Chrono is first seen sitting on top of the lights after Overhaul attacks the Resevoir Dogs to steal their money. Chrono suggests they should leave the scene before the cops show up. When Twice takes Overhaul to meet with the League of Villains, Chrono follows along and stays on a perch where he shoots Mr. Compress with a quirk destroying bulletvwhen he tries to attack Overhaul, allowing Overhaul to tear off Mr. Compress's arm. He then tries to hit Tomura Shigaraki, but misses, forcing one of Overhaul's subordinates to take the hit and crumble to dust from Tomura's decay quirk. The rest of the Hissakai burst in, and Chrono joins them, saying that was close. Overhaul noted they are late while Chrono says he missed a shot, but at least they work. When Eri's got away from her minder, and he retrieved her, Chrono carried her back for Overhaul. Overhaul ordered Chrono to prepare a bath and then ordered him to clean up the flood after he killed Eri's minder. When Tomura went to meet with Overhaul and started making demands, Chrono and Mimic held a gun to his head, but Overhaul ordered them to back down. Chrono kept in touch with their spies, who informed them that the heroes and police were ready to storm their headquarters. Chrono and Overhaul took Eri while Mimic and the Eight Precepts of Death, along with their lower level minions, bought them time. Lemillion eventually caught up with Chrono and Overhaul, but Shin Nemoto and Deidoro Saki intervened. Lemillion defeated them and then kicked Chrono in the face while grazing Overhaul's cheek. Chrono eventually got back up and tried to shoot Lemillion. Overhaul ordered him to shoot at the arm carrying Eri. Lemillion used his cape and quirk to disappear, and evade Chrono's shot. Overhaul realized that Lemillion was about to attack Chrono and created a platform, so Chrono could dodge Lemillion. Chrono apologized to Overhaul, and tried to retrieve the gun as Lemillion fought Overhaul, but Lemillion noticed and knocked Chrono out. After being shot with the quirk destroying bullet by Nemoto, Lemillion threw Chrono's body at Overhaul to distract him, Overhual quickly repaired the damage done to Chrono's head and screamed at him to get up when Deku and Eraserhead backed him into a corner. Chrono used his quirk and tried to hit both heroes with the minute hand of his hair, but Eraser pulled Deku out of the way. Chrono then took Eraserhead to a private room where he told him that his quirk is of interest to Overhaul since it erased quirk. Chrono wanted to keep Eraserhead there until Overhaul finished, but Chrono eventually became worried that Overhaul mah have been defeated, and decided not to wait any longer. He pulled out a knife went to kill Eraserhead, but Suneater arrived and manifested a swordfish to stab Chrono through the palm of his hand. The police were with Suneater and ordered Chrono so surrender. He did and they arrested him, but before they took him to prison; they transported him, Overhaul, Mimic, and the Eight Bullets to the villain hospital because they were injured. Power and Abilities Chronostasis: Chrono's Quirk allows him to slow down the movements of anything he strikes with his extendable, arrow-shaped hair. It's effect duration depends on the unit of time represented by the arrow he cuts them with. Someone hit with the "Minute Hand" will have their movements slowed for a minute, while someone hit with the "Hour Hand" will have them slowed for an hour. However, Chrono cannot use his Quirk while he's moving, and must remain completely still in order to extend his hair. It appears Chrono only uses his Quirk in emergencies, likely because of how it cuts through his hood. He waited until Overhaul was backed into a corner by Deku and Eraserhead before he used it, and tried to shoot at Lemillion instead. Trivia *Anthony Bowling also does the voice of a member of Class 1-B at U.A. *In the anime there is a scene added that shows Chrono being led away in handcuffs as the hero Rocklock is helped out of the building. In the manga, Rocklock is instead seen by the injured hero Red Riot. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Neutral Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Thugs